


Je ne veux pas arrêter de vivre

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre a continué à faire mal longtemps après. Et ensuite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne veux pas arrêter de vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Ginny ouvrit un placard et en tira quatre assiettes qu'elle disposa sur la table. Elle fouilla un tiroir et en sortit un jeu de couverts dépareillés. Mais en se dirigeant vers la table, elle croisa son reflet dans l'immense marmite de cuivre. Les années l'avaient bien changée… Ses cheveux avaient perdu leurs doux reflets et n'avaient guère plus qu'une teinte rousse ternie par les années. Des rides avaient creusé son visage.

Elle soupira. Cette guerre aurait fini par tout lui prendre finalement, même bien après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fred mort, Georges avait fini par devenir l'ombre de lui-même quelques années plus tard. Leurs parents s'étaient séparés et étaient devenus insupportables, chacun dans leurs vices. Certes, elle avait épousé le grand Harry Potter et lui avait donné trois enfants, mais tout était terminé, ils étaient tous partis. Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Ginny disposa les couverts autour des assiettes. En fait, elle allait à peu près bien lorsqu'elle élevait des enfants. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, elle avait élevé les enfants Potter et en avait été heureuse. Mais quand ils s'en sont allés à leurs vies, Ginny avait dû trouver un autre moyen de continuer à vivre en étant maman. Et elle avait réussi.

Elle entendit la porte claquer. Puis deux voix d'enfants qui accouraient joyeusement en s'exclamant « Papa ! Papa ! ». Oui, elle avait eu deux autres enfants, à un peu plus de quarante-cinq ans. Une fille, Laria, puis un garçon, Esmeran, un an plus tard.

Ginny sortit de la cuisine, juste à temps pour entendre leur père demander si on mangeait bientôt.

\- Il n'est pas encore l'heure, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Attends au moins midi.

\- Alors, j'ai encore une heure pour te tuer, microbe ! lança Laria avant de se ruer sur son frère avec un rugissement barbare.

Esmeran s'enfuit en hurlant.

\- Attention, les enfants, cria Ginny, ne cassez rien !

\- Laisse-les s'amuser, va, dit doucement son époux. Et dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui. Il était parfois difficile d'imaginer que quelque chose puisse lui échapper.

\- Je me sens vieille, dit-elle sans plus réfléchir.

\- Comment ça ? Je suis pourtant bien plus vieux que toi !

\- Ton cas est différent du mien. A mon âge, ne pas encore être ménopausée, c'est un miracle. Les enfants grandissent à toute vitesse, et bientôt, ils partiront. Toi, tu seras peut-être déjà parti, et alors je serais seule. Je ne veux pas être abandonnée.

\- Et donc, tu voudrais un autre enfant ?

Ginny leva les yeux et acquiesça, comme cinq ans auparavant.

\- Les enfants ne quitteront pas leur chambre avant midi, dit-elle avant de se retourner et de se pencher sur la table.

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. C'était un accord entre eux, tacite, un arrangement pour qu'aucun des deux ne soit seul de son côté. Elle sentit juste qu'il remontait ses jupes, puis il la pénétra. Elle eut mal, très mal, comme à chaque fois. Mais elle resta silencieuse, dents serrées et mains agrippées au bord de la table. Elle attendait, sans laisser sa douleur transparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se répande en elle.

Il en était toujours ainsi avec l'ancien gardien des clés de Poudlard.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé :
> 
> \- Ginny n'utilise pas sa baguette magique par solidarité envers Hagrid. Ca me paraissait logique venant d'elle, mais je n'ai pas réussi à placer cette explication dans le texte.
> 
> \- Laria et Esmeran sont des quart de géant, donc. Je vois Laria très grande pour son âge, et elle sera sans doute plus grande et plus épaisse que les autres. Esmeran est comme un petit garçon normal.


End file.
